Magiczka przekąska
Odcinek 12 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Uczestnicy z drużyny Zawziętych Przypalaczy trochę się do siebie zbliżyli przez grę w butelkę. Byo kilka dziwnych rzeczy, ale byly też normalne. Dziwnym trafem McKey zdobyla się na odwage i powiedziala Duncanowi że to ona chcę rządzić. I tak w końcu zwycięztwo drużyna będzie zawdzięczać Duncanowi. A niespodziewanym trafem z programem pożegnal się Artur. Jak Vera poradzi sobie z rozląką? Czy przez smutek nie wyleci? Oglądajcie My Small restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Przy parkingu ''Vera placze (jest noc) 'Vera: '''Nie dlaczego on? '''Bridgette: '''Nie martw się Artur by chcial żebyś walczyla. '''Vera: '''Kto na niego glosowal? '''Bridgette: '''Daje stówe że Noah i Geoff. '''Vera: '''Ale dlaczegto? '''Bridgette: '''Ponieważ jest za dużym zagrożeniem. '''Izzy: '''Hej dziewczyny co robicie? '''Vera: '''Ja placzę! '''Bridgette: '''A ja ją pocieszam. '''Izzy: '''Hej wiecie że Noah i Geoff świętują to że Artur wylecial! '''Vera: '''O niech ja ich tylko dorwę! ''wygląda jakby miala na miejscu ich zabić (chodzi o Vere) 'Vera: '''Niech ja ich dorwe! '''Bridgette: '''Hej dziewczyny a może zawrzemy sojusz i wywalimy ich! '''Izzy: '''Tak to świetny pomysl! '''Vera: '''Popieram. Wywalic ich! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Bridgette: 'O tak teraz go wywalę! '''Izzy: '''Ok ja idę spać dobranoc. '''Vera: '''Ziew. Ja też pa Bridg. '''Bridgette: '''Pa dziewczynyt ja tu jeszcze chwilę zostanę. W jakimś pokoju ''Geoff i Noah świętują 'Geoff: '''No już dawno trzeba bylo go wywalić. '''Noah: '''Co racja to racja chlopie. '''Geoff: '''Ale dalej nie wierze że Owen i Izzy na niego zaglosowali. '''Noah: '''Tak to byl szok. '''Geoff: '''No mialem nadzieje że Bridgette odpadnie ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. '''Noah: '''Co racja to racja chlopie. ''oni nie wiedzą że Bridgette ich podsluchuje 'Bridgette: '''Ach to tak? '''Trent: '''Co tak? '''Bridgette: '''A nic ... co ty tutaj robisz? '''Trent: '''Idę do swojego pokoju. '''Bridgette: '''A tak jasnę, a ja już idę spać pa. '''Trent: '''Pa. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Nie mówcie jej tego ale zachowuję się jak świruska. W innym pokoju '''McKey: '''Szkoda że u niech Artur odpadl. '''Beth: '''No on jest taki przyjacielski. '''Duncan: '''Chce wam tylko przypomnieć że jest a wlaściwie byl naszym rywalem. '''Philip: '''No pewnie byl fajnym kolesiem. '''Duncan: '''Nieczego takiego nie powiedzialem. '''Heather: '''Ale pomyślaleś przyznaj się. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Duncan: 'Dobra szkoda mi go. '''Ezekiel: '''ja idę spać dobranoc. '''McKey: '''Dobranoc. Rano '''Chris: '''Pobudka ludzie! '''Beth: '''A co zaczyna sie wojna! '''McKey: '''Uspokuj się Beth! '''Beth: '''Dobra już jest spoko. '''Chris: '''nacie 2 minuty by zejść na dól do kuchni. Kuchnia ''2 minuty później 'Chris: '''Mówie że dzisiaj nie będzie poblazania zamieniam się w tyrana. '''Heather: '''Zawsze nim byleś! '''Chris: '''Och! Naprawdę? Dziękuje! '''Heather: '''Nie ma za co? '''Chris: '''A więc dzisiaj otwieramy restauracje dla gości! '''Bridgette: '''O będzie źle. '''McKey: '''No nawet bardzo. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj w menu jest wszystko co dla was jest magiczne czyli dobre żarcie i ciastka ze strzelająxcą posypką. '''Geoff: '''Dobra to jest żalosne. '''Noah: '''No i to jak. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Noah: 'On już wogóle nie ma pomyslów na menu. '''Chris: '''No to przygotujcie swoje stanowiska i do roboty. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy '''McKey: '''I jak wam idzię. '''Ezekiel: '''U nas wszystko gotowe. '''Duncan: Gratuluje. 'Ezekiel: '''Dziękuje to bardzo mile. '''Duncan: '''Dobhra to jest żalowe. '''Beth: '''Dobra już się ludzie nie klucicie. '''Duncan: '''Dobra na czas zadania. '''Heather: '''Taki i na caly dzień! '''Philip: '''Hehe bardzo dobre! '''Duncan: '''Grr. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Bridgette: '''I jak idzię? '''Geoff: '''Spadaj ja z tobą nie pracuje. '''Bridgette: '''Jak tak to wynocha na górę. '''Geoff; '''Ale... '''Bridgette: 'Żadnych ale! Wynocha! 'Vera: '''Ala ostrę! '''Noah: '''Jak on może iść to ja też. '''Bridgette: '''A idź sobie! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Bridgette: 'Nie wiem jak sobie poradzimy w 5. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Oj szykuje się ciekawy dzień. '''Chris: '''Ok wszystko gotowe więc otwieramy. ''goście zaczynają wchodzić i zajmować miejsca 'Gość: '''Ja chcę jadnięcine. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'McKey: '''Pierwsze zamówienie. 2 razy jagnięcina i 2 kawaki magicznego ciasta. '''Beth: '''Ciasto będzie gotowe za 5 minut. '''Heather: '''jagnięcina 5 do 8 minut. '''Duncan: '''Ej dlaczego u nich jest tylko 5? '''Heather: '''Nie ma Noah'a i Geoff'a nie dziwie się. '''Beth: '''ja też nie. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Bridgette; '''Ludzie poradzimy sobie. '''Vera: '''Uspokuj się i powiedz co jestr na katrcie. '''Bridgette: '''Ok więc 1 jagnięcina, salatka niebieska i na deser magiczne lody. '''Vera: '''jagnięcina 4 minuty. '''Trent: '''Salatki sa gotowe. '''Izzy: '''Lody będą za 10 minut! '''Bridgette: '''Za ilę? '''Izzy: '''9 niech stracę. '''Bridgette: '''Ech no dobra. ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'Heather: '''Jadnięcina gotowa! '''beth: '''Ciasto też! '''McKey: '''Dobra ludzie wydajemy! u Niewidomych Kucharzy '''Bridgette: '''I jak? '''Izzy: '''Podaje! '''Trent; '''No dalej musimy wygrać. ''przez 2 godziny szale byly rozlożone równo i tak się skończylo zadanie W sali 'Chris: '''Zacznę od tego. Że wygrywają Zawzięci Przypalacze! '''McKey: '''Juhu udalo się! '''Bridgette: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Powiem dlaczego. Bridgette wyslalas Geoff'a i Noah'a do pokoju dlaczego? '''Bridgette: '''Bo oni caly czas sabotują drużyne!' '''Chris: '''Dlaczego ich nie wywalisz! '''Bridgette; '''Ponieważ oni są nie do wywalenia! '''Vera: '''Nie martw się tym razem jeden z nich wyleci! '''Trent: '''O tak to rozumiem. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie znowu po raz 2. Mam tym razem tylko 6 patelni. *Owen *Izzy *Trent '''Chris: '''Wasza trójka zostahje na bank. '''Owen: '''Juhu! '''Izzy: '''O ale jestem podniecona. '''Trent: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''Zostalo jeszcze 3 patelni a kto dalej dostanie patelnie? *Vera *Bridgette '''Vera: '''Uff to bylo straszne! '''Bridgette: '''Wow nie jestem zagrożona. '''Chris: '''Więc teraz zostalo dwóch zsabo tarzystów. '''Noah: 'Że co? '''Geoff; '''Jak to? '''Vera: '''Oboje jesteście wkurzający. '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla ... Noah'a! '''Noah: '''Haha żegnaj. '''Geoff: '''Ale że jak? '''Chris: '''Zadecydowa glos Noah'a. '''Geoff: '''Zaglosowleś na mnie? '''Noah: '''Tak jakby nie ten glos wylecial bym więc papa. '''Geoff: '''Zemszcze się. '''Chrios: '''Dobra nie wiem co powiedzieć wiem powiem oglądajcie kolejny odcinek My Small Restaurant. Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant